This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims: A. Provide high-quality support of technical analyses requiring sophisticated, trained laboratory personnel using shared state-of-the-art instrumentation. B. Assist COBRE and non-COBRE investigators in development and adaptation of new techniques for specific research objectives. C. Provide new investigators and personnel with training in contemporary laboratory techniques and analytical instrumentation.